Amor Descontrolado
by Brasi Blue
Summary: HAHAHAHAH! Minha primeira história de Super Sentai! HAHAHAHA! Dekaranger FanFic Continuando... Uma aliena aparece e começa disparar flechas por todos os lados. SenChan é atingido por uma delas e agora está apaixonado por Umeko!


Amor Descontrolado

Na Dekabase, Umeko tomava banho, acompanhada de seus patinhos de borracha, Umeyo, Umenosuke e Umegoro. Ela se divertia com eles escutando a música Girls in Trouble.

Umeko: Chu chu chu, Deka Dekaa! Chu chu chu, Deka Dekaa! Chu chu chu, Deka Dekaa! Girls in Trouble, Dekaranger!

Pow!!! POW!!! POW!!!

Tetsu: Umeko! Eu também quero tomar banho aí!!!

Umeko: Vai ter que esperar, Tetsu. Agora eu estou usando.

Tetsu: Deixa eu usar, UMEKO!!!

Umeko: A regra é clara, eu sou a primeira a usar a banheira, então...

PWEEE!!! PWEEE!!! PWEEE!!!

Umeko: A néim... Ataque justo agora! Que saco!

Tetsu: Melhor agente ir!

(Tetsu saindo)

Umeko:Me espera!!!

No quarto de Sen-Chan, ele fazia uma escultura de origami que seria entregue junto com uma carta feita por ele.

Ban: Sen, emergência, AGORA!!!

Sen-Chan: E já estou indo. Só preciso terminar isso aqui... Pronto!

Ban: Anda logo! O Chefe não vai gostar de nos ver atrasados. Vamos! (Ban e Sen-Chan saindo)

Na sala de comando, Doggie alertava o ataque de uma alien que atacava no centro da cidade, lançando várias flechas por todos os lados.

Doggie; Nosso alvo é ela.

Ban: Isso aí é o nosso alvo? Uma alien que atira flechas descontroladamente por todos os lados?

Doggie: Não são flechas comuns Ban. São flechas emocionais. Cada uma delas leva uma emoção diferente e quem for atingido será afetado de uma forma descontrolada, de acordo com a emoção da flecha.

Hoji: Isso é perigoso.

Ban: Nhá... Eu não tenho medo de uma flechinha emotiva. Vamos nessa!

Doggie: Vão, Dekaranger!

Todos: ROGER!!! (pegam os morfadores) Emergency! Dekaranger!!

Tetsu: Emergency! DekaBreak!!

Marie: Emergeny! DekaGold!!

(transformação)

Todos: Face on!!!

No centro da cidade, Erisu, a alien arqueira, continuava a criar um caos emotivo nas pessoas.

Erisu: Esse é o dia mais caótico da vida desses humanos. Todos terão suas emoções descontroladas e ninguém poderá me deter! Ninguém escapa das flechas caótico-emocionais, de Erisu, a alien do caos!

Ban: Parada aí, coisa feia!!!

Erisu: Como ousa me desafia humano? Acha mesmo que pode me impedir? Vamos ver se você escapa disso! (atirando flecha na direção de Ban)

Ban: Que?

Marie: Ban, CUIDADO!!! (saltando na direção dele)

TZIUN!!! (flecha indo para longe)

BUNF!!! (Marie e Ban caindo)

Marie: Você está bem?

Ban: É claro que eu estou né?

Marie: Que bom. Vamos continuar lutando.

Ban: Mas é preciso que você saia de cima de mim, certo?

Erisu: Que belo casal... Acho que vou fazer vocês dois se amarem... Mais do que isso!!! Esta é minha flecha de AMOR!!!

TZIUN!!!(disparando flecha)

Sen-Chan: Não!!!

Jasmine: SEN-CHAN!!!

ZAP!!! (atingido)

Umeko: Sen!!! Sen!!!

Erisu: Um ponto para mim! Ainda falta seis...

Umeko: Vão atrás dela! Eu o levarei para base.

Jasmine: Tome cuidado Umeko!

(Dekarangers saindo)

Umeko: Sen-Chan... Responde logo...

(começa a nevar)

Umeko: Está nevando...Melhor eu ir antes que ele piore.

Na Dekabase, Swan e Lisa examinam Sen-Chan e dão o diagnóstico final para Umeko, que esperava impacientemente do lado de fora.

(Swan e Lisa saindo)

Umeko: Então? Como ele está

Lisa: Ele ainda está vivo, mas vai demorar para ele acordar.

Swan: A flecha que o atingiu possui um fluído na ponta que atinge o sistema nervoso e afeta uma determinada emoção. Ainda estudarei sobre ele de verei se acho uma cura para isso.

Umeko: Por favor, Swan! Ache logo essa cura! Eu estou preocupada com o Sen-Chan!!!

Swan: Eu vou achar, Umeko. Não se preocupe. Seu amigo vai estar curado logo, logo.

No centro da cidade, o resto da equipe ainda persegue Erisu.

Ban: Onde ela está!

Hoji: Fugindo covardemente como uma fugitiva. Precisamos arrumar um meio de encontrá-la.

Jasmine: Como faremos isso?

Marie: (apontado para cima) Acho que não vai ser preciso!

Erisu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Vocês são uns fracos mesmo! Vocês humanos não tem mais nada para fazer?

Marie: Vamos ver! D-Smasher! DISPARAR!!!

(Erisu desviando dos tiros)

Marie: Ela desviou!

Ban: Não vai ficar assim! Eu também vou lutar com você! (pegando os D-Magnum 01 e 02)

Hoji: Vamos! (pegando o D-Sniper)

Jasmine: Dessa vez ela não escapa! (pegando do D-Shot)

Ban: AAAAHHH!!! (disparando com Marie)

Erisu: ARGH!!! Vocês são mesmo uns pestinhas! Mas eu também tenho os meus truques! Flechas congelantes! Vocês vão virar bonequinhos de neve!!! (disparando as flechas)

Tetsu: PUNHO SONICO!!! (quebrando todas as flechas)

Erisu: Ora seu...Mais tarde a gente se encontra! (Erisu saindo)

Ban: YAAARRR!!! Ela sempre escapa da gente!

Hoji: (pegando um floco de neve) Começou a nevar nesta parte da cidade. Vamos voltar para base.

Jasmine: É incrível como os flocos de neve formam... Vários desenhos. Minúsculos e maravilhosos.

Ban: Não é hora de falarmos de flocos de neve! Sen-Chan precisa da gente!

Tetsu: Vamos!

Na Dekabase, Umeko anda por todos os lados, impacientemente esperando pela recuperação de Sen-Chan. Murphy acompanhava a jovem solitária.

Umeko: Murphy, você acha que o Sen-Chan vai melhorar?

Murphy: ROUF!!! ROUF!!!

Umeko: ... (olha para a janela) Eu acho que ele vai...

Murphy: Hmmm...

Umeko: Você quer ir lá para fora fazer bonecos de neve comigo, Murphy?

Murphy: ROUF, ROUF!!!

Umeko: Então vamos pegar nossos agasalhos, pedrinhas e uma cenoura pra fazermos nosso boneco de neve! (Umeko saindo correndo)

Umeko sai correndo alegremente pelos corredores, até bater de cara com quem? SEN-CHAN!!!

Umeko: Anda, Murphy! Você está muito lerdo!!!

Murphy: ROUF!!!

Umeko: Hã?

BONK!!!

Umeko: Me desculpe, eu não vi... Hã?

Sen-Chan: Você está bem, gracinha?

Umeko: SEN-CHAN!!! Você está melhor!!! (abraça)

Sen-Chan: Eu nunca estive melhor, Umeko. Eu me sinto muito bem.

Umeko: Que bom! Vamos! Eu e o Murphy estamos indo fazer um boneco de neve lá fora.

Sen-Chan: Bem... Eu vou com você, gracinha. Só vou pegar as minhas coisas e...

Umeko: Espera um pouco! Desde quando você me chama de gracinha?

Sen-Chan: Desde o dia em que a "flecha do cupido" me atingiu e me fez apaixonar por você, Umeko.

Umeko: Apaixonar...OO'... Essa não! Você foi atingido pela flecha do amor criada pela Erisu!

Sen-Chan: Umeko... Você quer...

BONK!!! (soco)

Umeko: Eu não quero nada Sen-chan! Você tá maluco da cabeça!

Sen-Chan: Por favor, Umeko! Eu imploro, seja a minha namorada!!!

Umeko: GRRR!!!

POW!!! (socão)

Umeko: SAI DAQUI, SEN CHAN!!!

BONK!!! (Sen-Chan caindo)

Umeko: Corre, Murphy!

Umeko sai correndo junto com Murphy. Sen-Chan em seguida corre atrás. Os dois dão voltas por todos os cantos da DekaBase, até que...

Ban: Aquela Erisu vai ver uma coisa quando eu...

Hoji: BAN OLHA PRA TRÁS DE VOCÊ!!!

Ban: Mas o que?

Umeko: SAI DA FRENTE!!!

BONK!!! (todos são atropelados por Umeko e Murphy)

Marie: O que está acontecendo?

Sen-Chan: UMEKOOO!!

Jasmine: De novo não...

BONK!!! (atropelados de novo)

Tetsu: O que está acontecendo? Porque a Umeko está correndo do Sen-Chan?

Hoji: Deve ter sido aquela flecha mandada pela Erisu! Sen-Chan está sobre o efeito dela.

Jasmine: Então isso significa que...

(todos param e pensam)

Todos: O SEN-CHAN ESTÁ APAIXONADO PELA UMEKO!!!

Ban: SEN-CHAN!!! Espera aí!!!

Umeko corre desesperdada ao redor da DekaBase procura uma maneira de fugir de Sen-Chan e seus ataques romanticos.

Umeko: Ele tem que parar com isso! Melhor eu fazer alguma coisa. Tá pronto Murphy?

Murphy: ROUF!!!

Umeko: Emergency! Dekanrager! (transformação) Face On!

Sen-Chan: Umeko, gracinha, onde você está?

Umeko: Eu estou aqui! Você não pode perseguir uma garota que não quer ser sua namorada!

Sen-Chan: Você o que?

Umeko: Opa... Acho que não falei a coisa certa...

Sen-Chan: RARR!!! VOCÊ VAI SER MINHA NAMORADA SIM!!!

Umeko: AAAHHH!!!

Erisu: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Eu estou gostando disso. Seu amiguinho se unirá aos meus escravos daqui a alguns minutinhos.

Umeko: O que quer dizer com isso?

Erisu: Suas emoções desaparecerão e logo, será frio e sem emoções e somente me obedecerá!

Umeko: Não pode fazer isso com o meu amigo! Sen-Chan nunca vai se tornar o seu escravo e por mais que ele esteja doido por causa dessa sua flecha, não vou permitir que faça isso com ele!

Erisu:Vamos ver se você consegue me impedir, lutando contra todos os meus escravos!

(todos os escravos aparecem)

Umeko: Essa não! Não posso lutar com todos sozinha!

Sen-Chan: Eu luto com você, gracinha!

Umeko: Sen-Chan, você não pode lutar, sem antes se transformar!

Sen-Chan: Deixa comigo Umeko. Emergency! Dekaranger! (transformação) Face On!

Murphy: Rouf!! Rouf!!

Umeko: Tem certeza que você pode lutar contra ele nesse estado?

Sen-Chan: O poder do amor é mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Eu lutarei por você, gracinha.

Umeko: Sen-Chan...

Hoji: Você não está sozinho, amigo!

(todos aparecem)

Lisa: Umeko, faça a sua parte! Nós cuidaremos dos escravos da Erisu.

Jasmine: Se preocupe agora em lutar contra a Erisu.

Umeko: Está bem. Sen-Chan... Você pode vir comigo?

Sen-Chan: Eu irei com você para onde o destino nos levar.

Umeko: Para com essas frases melosas! A gente tem um trabalho pra fazer!

Ban: VÃO LOGO!!!

(Umeko e Sen-Chan saem)

No meio da busca, Sen-Chan e Umeko continuavam discutindo.

Sen-Chan: Umeko, o que você acha da gente sair, assim que terminarmos de lutar com a Erisu.

Umeko:Sen-Chan, acho melhor falarmos disso depois! Agora não hora de marcamos um encontro. Eu disse que iria te salvar dessa loucura criada pela Erisu.

Sen-Chan: Você está querendo me dizer que eu estou apaixonado sobre o efeito de alguma coisa e não é amor de verdade?

Umeko: Infelizmente...Não...

(Sen-Chan para)

Umeko: Onde você vai?

Sen-Chan: Já que está dizendo isso... Não tenho mais motivos para te ajudar. Vou voltar e ajudar os outros.

Umeko: Sen-Chan, eu não quis te ofender! Eu apenas...

Sen-Chan: Boa sorte... Umeko... (Sen-Chan saindo)

Umeko: Sen-Chan!!!

(Erisu aparece)

Erisu: Há!!! Você realmente é uma fraca, DekaPink. Você conseguiu afastar o seu amigo de você, magoando-o com suas palavras.

Umeko: A minha intença não era essa! Você fez isso com ele! Você o atingiu com aquela flecha amorosa! Eu tenho certeza que vão arrumar uma cura para essa doença!

Erisu: Mas foi ele que se atirou para a flecha. Eu queria acertar o DekaRed e a DekaGold, mas o espertinho do DekaGreen apareceu na frente do meu caminho!

Umeko: Então ele... Se jogou pra salvar o Ban e a Marie... Sen-Chan é um herói então...

Erisu: Mas agora, ele está apaixonado por você e não fará nada! Só resta mais um minuto antes do efeito da minha flecha acabar com as emoções dele e se tornar mais um dos meus escravos.

Umeko: GRRRR!!! Você vai ver só!!! HÁAAA!!! (puxando o D-Shot) DISPARAR!!! (atirando)

Erisu: Não vai conseguir se concetrar lutando de cabeça quente! Ainda está pensando naquele seu amiguinho apaixonado. Então, me diga... Você ama mesmo o seu amigo, Sen-Chan?

Umeko: GRRR!!! Pare de me insultar com esses seus golpes emocionais! Eu sou apenas uma amiga do Sen-Chan! Não temos nada demais um com o outro! Só trabalhamos juntos! EU AMOS OS MEUS AMIGOS!!! INCLUSIVE, O SEN-CHAN!!!

Erisu: Continue com raiva garotinha, seu amigo tem menos de trinta segundos até ser o meu escravo! Não vai poder fazer nada!!!

Umeko: (pensando) Droga... Eu estou falhando comigo mesma! A culpa é minha de ter magoado o Sen-Chan. Ele vai se tornar um escravo e vai se tornar frio e sem emoções... Eu não posso permitir isso! Eu tenho que salvar o Sen-Chan! Eu vou conseguir! SEN-CHAN!!!

(Sen-Chan aparece)

Sen-Chan: D-Blaster! Disparar! (atirando em Erisu)

Erisu: ARGH!!!

Umeko: Sen-Chan!!! Você voltou (abraçando)

Sen-Chan: Umeko, eu vim aqui para ajudá-la. Desculpe se eu te deixei sozinha lutando contra essa monstra da Erisu.

Umeko: Tem problema não! Vamos lutar juntos agora!

Erisu: GRRR!!! Vocês vão ser acertados!!! (disparando flechas)

Umeko: Agora!!! HÁ!!!!

(Umeko e Sen-Chan fazendo ataque combinado)

Erisu: Não pode ser! Eles estão... Lutando juntos! Mas é tarde demais! Os efeitos da minha flecha vão se concluir em 3... 2...1...

Sen-Chan: ARGH!!! Minha cabeça!!!

Umeko: Sen-Chan! Você está bem...

Sen-Chan: Lute contra a Erisu! É sua única chance de salvar todos!

Umeko: Está bem! Erisu! Você vai pagar por todos os crimes cometidos!

Erisu: Eu duvido muito! Escravo! Acabe com ela!

Sen-Chan: Como... Quiser...

Umeko:O que! Não pode ser! Sen-Chan!!! NÃO!!!

(Sen-Chan lutando com Umeko)

Sen-Chan: Vamos!Lute comigo menina!

Umeko: Não posso lutar contra quem eu amo! Sen-Chan, você é o meu melhor amigo! Não posso lutar contra você!!! Deve ser forte!

Sen-Chan: Eu não amo ninguém! Eu não sinto emoções!

Umeko: Sen-Chan! PARA!!!

Hoji: D-Sniper! Atirar!!!

(Sen-Chan atingido)

Sen-Chan: ARGH!!! Quem fez isso?

(todos aparecem)

Ban: Sen-Chan, você precisa se controlar, a Erisu está tentando acabar com você! Se continuar desse jeito todos os seus miolos vão ser destruídos.

Hoji: Bela perfomace...¬¬'

Erisu: Não acredite neles! Vamos logo e acabe com todos eles!

Sen-Chan: Farei o meu melhor, começando pelo... DekaRed!

Ban: Sen-Chan! Não faça isso!

Tetsu: Sen-Chan! Controle-se! Não escute o que ela diz! Pense em você mesmo!

Sen-Chan: Eu apenas escuto Erisu.

Umeko: Espera!

Flasback

Sen-Chan: Não!!!

Jasmine: SEN-CHAN!!!

TZIUN!!!

Umeko: Sen!!! Sen!!!

Fim do Flashback

Umeko: Ele vai tentar fazer a mesma coisa que a Erisu fez! Mas eu não vou deixar!!!

Erisu: ACABE LOGO COM ISSO!!!

Sen-Chan: Disparar! (atirando na direção de Ban)

Umeko: Não vai acontecer de novo!!!

(Umeko atingida)

Tetsu: UMEKO!!!

Jasmine: UMEKO!!!

Ban: IDIOTA!!! Não acredito que você atirou na sua amiga! Você vai pagar por isso! (pegando o D-Magun)

Sen-Chan: Ela... Se jogou pra salvar o seu amigo. (jogando o D-Blaster no chão) Ela, foi corajosa e salvou quem ela ama.

Ban: Você não vai se safar dessa!

Hoji: (segurando Ban) Espera! Não vai ganhar nada desse jeito!!

Ban:Me solta! Ele matou a Umeko!

Umeko: Sen-Chan não me matou...

Todos: Hã??

Erisu:Ela ainda está viva! Você é um inútil DekaGreen! Um inútil!

Sen-Chan: Não! Eu não sou! E você Erisu é acusada de escravizar pessoas inocentes e também de causar caos entre elas! Sem falar que tentou me controlar e tentou acabar com a minha amiga! Hora do JULGAMENTO!!!

(modo de julgamento)

Erisu: Não tem como me acusarem! Não conseguirão!

Sen-Chan: Veremos...

(resultado saindo)

Todos: Culpada!

Sen-Chan: Murphy! Pega!

(Murphy pegando o D-Bone e formando a D-Bazooka)

Ban: Preparar!

Hoji: Apontar!

Sen-Chan: FOGO!!!

Erisu: NÃO!!!! (atingida)

Sen-Chan: Got you!

Umeko: Sen-Chan...Obrigada... Você salvou todos nós! Agora a cidade está salva dos ataques emocionais da Erisu. Você é um herói.

Sen-Chan:Você também é por ter se jogado pra salvar o Ban.

Ban: Bom trabalho Umeko! Vamos! Temos que arrumar um jeito de salvar a cidade e arrumar uma cura para essas flechas.

Na DekaBase, Swan encontra a cura que procurava para trazer as pessoas de volta.

Swan: Está pronto através dessa vacina, o Sen-Chan vai estar curado. Está pronto?

Sen-Chan: Eu não sei... Acho que...OxO'... AAAIII!!!

Swan: Deixa de ser chorão. Só doeu um pouquinho!

Sen-Chan:Não foi você que sentiu essa dor, Swan...TT

Umeko: Agora vão estar curados como você Sen-Can!

Tetsu: Quem quer fazer boneco de neve?

Todos: Vamos lá pra fora!

Ban: GUERRA DE BOLA DE NEVE!!!

Hoji: Me espera!

(todos saem correndo)

Swan: Que saúde eles tem!

Doggie: Parabéns Swan. Você conseguiu arrumar a cura e arrumou um jeito de salvar o Sen-Chan.

Swan: A cura vai ser dada gratuitamente nos hospitais para todas as pessoas afetadas pela flecha da Erisu.

Doggie: Acho melhor vigiarmos aqueles garotos, antes que eles façam alguma coisa errada lá fora.

Swan: Eles não vão fazer nada de errado. Apenas curtir o dia de neve que eles tem...

Doggie: Tem certeza?

Swan: Claro que eu tenho. E eu acho que você deveria curtir com eles também. Afinal das contas, o senhor anda muito estressado com esses serviços. Vá lá fora aproveite a farra!

Doggie: Está bem. Eu também irei.

Lá fora, todos faziam bonecos de neve e Ban fazia guerra de bola de neve com Hoji e Tetsu. Umeko e Murphy faziam bonequinhos do resto do pessoal.

Umeko: Que dia! Pelo menos eu posso relaxar com os outros fazendo esses bonequinhos de neve do pessoa, certo Murphy?

Murphy: Rouf! Rouf!!

Sen-Chan: Umeko, eu queria entregar isso pra você.

Umeko: O que é isso?

Sen-Chan é uma carta junto com uma escultura de origami que eu fiz pra você.

Umeko: Gosto de você do jeito que é! Seu esforço e determinação nunca será esquecido. Além de fazer parte da equipe, você faz parte da minha nova família. A família DekaRanger. SEN CHAN!!! É LINDO!!!

Sen-Chan: Obrigado. Eu quase não consegui arrumar palavras pra escrever essa...

(Umeko beijando Sen-Chan)

Ban: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Ò.Ó!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Hoji: Oo'...

Tetsu: Umeko... E... Sen-Chan...(bola de neve caindo)

Lisa: Umeko... O que ela pensa que está fazendo?

Sen-Chan:...Carta?

Umeko: Desculpe, eu... Não resisti... Me desculpa?

Sen-Chan: Que isso Umeko, não precisa se desculpar por nada.

Ban: BOLA DE NEVE NO CASAL!!!

Umeko: O que?

PLOFT!!! (bola de neve na cara)

Marie: Ei! Ban! Não vai ficar sem levar uma bola na cara!

Ban: Eu sou o rei das bolas de neve, você não vai...

PLOFT!!!

Sen-Chan: Não vai o que Ban?

Hoji: GUERRA DE BOLA DE NEVE!!!

Doggie: O que está acontecendo aqui? Uma guerra de bola de neve?

Tetsu: Entra na jogo, chefe!

Doggie: Tetsu, eu francamente... Não deixaria de participar desse jogo também! Tomem isso! (jogando bola de neve)

(todos jogando bola de neve um no outro)

Fim...


End file.
